


oh harry

by pystacyo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Prompt Fic, slight angst? not really, this was written before k2 so this is definitely not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pystacyo/pseuds/pystacyo
Summary: “Hold on, you died.”“Yeah, well it didn’t stick.”





	oh harry

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello!  
> this was sitting down on my wip for years, I think why not posting this as well lol  
> this was taken from a prompt I saw from pinterest,  
> I edit it out a little, since this fic is one of my daily writing to make me write better (that i stopped after two days, because... that's me.)  
> anyways!  
> definitely not canon because I wrote this before Kingsman 2 released, what happened here and there isn't the same, obviously..
> 
> thank you for reading! :)

It was a long looong night. After the whole day running around London for the queen’s birthday, that terrorized by some assholes, he actually made it alive. The Queen is alive, the whole London is alive, and _he_ is alive. While he dragged his tired legs from his car, _Harry’s car,_ to open the door and go home, ready to slam his head to his bed, dead for the night from the world.

He heard something.

Like, someone was cooking? inside his house. Well, _Harry’s house_.

 _Harry’s dead_. After months of crying, depression, and eating gallons of ice creams that Roxy bought for him, Eggsy is still longing for Harry, every day. But someday merlin drag him out of the house to do his job, so Eggsy did, a lot of them. He kept his mind busy, his body drains out from exhaustion so he won’t think about Harry anymore. He is only human. Someday his body just couldn't take it anymore, and his mind are too out of it. It was too much for him. He loves living at Harry’s house, everything reminded him of Harry and he loves it. As much as it’s eating up the rest of his sanity and slowly dragging him down, he still loves it and he couldn't leave. So Merlin asked him to take a leave, a vacation for few of months.

Eggsy did though, he was out of the house for the whole month went to Italy, Rome and Paris with Roxy. The vacation healed a lot of his wounds, they have a fantastic time of tourist sightseeing, shopping and especially the culinary in each country are exceptional. After he went home to Harry’s, he felt a lot better, it didn't hurt him to think about Harry as much as it was before.

So he went back on his job, Merlin finally assigned him with a job to assist the Queen’s birthday. And after a long day, he finally went home. To be welcomed by _Harry Hart._

That supposed to be dead, _Harry Hart_.

The man was cooking in his kitchen. Eggsy confusedly looking at the older man, gun in his hand, he asked, “what are you cooking?” His mind was too tired and slow to process on _what the fuck is happening right now_.

“I figured you must be tired from your mission today, I make pasta for you. Nothing is better than wine and pasta after a long day.” The older man said, smiled at him as he winked with the remaining eyes. The one that wasn't covered by eyepatch. “Good job today, Eggsy. I knew you will able to do your job perfectly. I wasn't wrong when I choose you, wasn't I? You belong to Kingsman and I just knew it.” He chuckled as he continues his cooking. “as you see—”

“Hold on, you _died_.”

“Yeah, well it didn't stick.”

Eggsy actually couldn't believe anything right now, next thing he know, maybe his great grandmother is alive too. “I saw you getting shot in the head.”

“What did you expect from a man who never actually using a gun, shaking, and didn't even see his target? He wasn't experienced enough to kill a man who was standing only a few meters from him. Next thing I know I woke up at some room.” Harry shrugged, he took a plate and serve two plates of pasta in his dining table. He pulled a chair and looked at Eggsy with a warm smile, “sit down, my boy. You must be hungry.”

“Well, yes. Let me change first will ya? My suit is ruined and I smell bad, really bad.”

“Nonsense, there’s only me. It’s fine even if you’re naked.”

Eggsy blushed. Hard.


End file.
